All plants require very special care to effectively grow and maintain their health. Two of a plant's most important needs are sunlight and airflow. Plants are autotrophs, which mean that they produce their own food without depending on other organisms. One way in which plants produce their food is through photosynthesis where light energy is converted into chemical energy. This process allows plants to produce glucose from water and carbon dioxide, with the release of oxygen as a byproduct. Glucose is the universal building block that plants use to synthesis a variety of further organic substances for their survival. Without light, plants would not be able to live. Any plant that is trapped in darkness will focus all of its resources on finding a source of light. Only when a light source has been found will a plant start unfolding its leaves and stat photosynthesizing.
Plants also require an adequate flow of air to prosper. Air contains carbon dioxide which plants use during photosynthesis to produce glucose. The air also helps to dry a plant to prevent the occurrence of mold, mildew or other agents that thrive in damp or moist conditions.
A device that has been discloses to spread the branches of a plant is shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 221,459 to Wolf, which teaches a tubular member that comprises at least two pieces that are telescopically mated for an adjustable fit. However, the member in Wolf resembles a bulky member that is not easy and convenient to use and that can have damaging effects to a plant. Plants usually have dense branching which makes it difficult to place articles therebetween. The tubular member in Wolf is a bulky two-piece member that will be difficult to be placed throughout a densely branched plant without damaging any of the branches. In addition, the length adjusting feature contributes to the bulkiness of the member and increases the chance that one or more branches may be damaged. The rustling of a person's hands and/or arms inside the branching of a plant to adjust the length of the member can damage or destroy one or more of the plant's branches. In addition a person may unintentionally and suddenly adjust the member to a longer or shorter length which may act on and damage branches.
Another significant disadvantage of Wolf is the pointed member that extends from the ends of Wolf's adjustable branch spreader. The pointed member pierces a hole into the branch of a plant to secure the branch spreader to the plant. This hole not only damages the branch but it can have damaging effects on the growth of the plant because it increases the chance of a bacterial or parasitic infection in the plant and it increases the chance of insects nesting within the plant. In addition, adding a plurality of Wolf's branch spreaders to a plant or repositioning Wolf's branch spreaders in a plant will cause even further damage to the plant.
As a result of the foregoing disadvantages, there is a need in the art for a convenient and easy to use plant spacing member that promotes and stimulates plant growth by increasing the amount of light and air that a plant receives while occupying a minimal amount of space in a plant.
The present invention addresses the foregoing need by disclosing a single piece plant spacing member that is a substantially flat member that occupies a minimal amount of space in the interior region of a plant when situated therein. This reduces the chance of one or more branches or stems being damaged when the spacing member is positioned between the branches or stems of a plant. The spacing member also does not penetrate any surface of a plant, thereby reducing the chance of a bacterial or parasitic infection occurring or an insect colony nesting within a plant.